Increasingly, computer systems have needed to protect themselves against unwanted code and related attacks. Such unwanted code has generally taken the form of viruses, worms, Trojan horses, spyware, adware, and so forth. In addition, such unwanted code is often injected by a person that intrudes upon a target network. The damage and/or inconvenience capable of being incurred by these types of unwanted code has ranged from mild interference with a program, such as the display of an unwanted political message in a dialog box, to the complete destruction of contents on a hard drive, and even the theft of personal information.
In order to combat such attacks, various security systems have been developed. In some instances, security systems operate within the context of the computer systems being protected. However, such security systems are often susceptible to being monitored and even interfered with by unwanted code.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.